Precipitarse
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ONE-SHOT Taichi, un chico que, simplemente no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, o decirlas; Y cuando se percata de que esta enamorado, las cosas no cambian... ¡Rayos Taichi! ¡No te Precipites! TaiOra


**Disclaimer:** ¿En que se parece una dona que esta comiendo mi hermano, la bolsa de mi mamá, el perro de Nick Jonas, y Digimon?

Fácil: En que NINGUNO Me pertenece :(

* * *

El partido estaba por comenzar. Y la verdad, no me encontraba para nada emocionado. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué Taichi Yagami no se encontraba emocionado por un partido? Pues, eso es más que obvio, **no** se trataba de un partido de fútbol ni mucho menos.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me tuve que dejar convencer? Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, acepte asistir, por qué soy débil, una persona débil y enamorada, lo que no se trata de una buena combinación a decir verdad, pero ¿Qué le hago? Soy tan débil que no le puedo negar nada de nada a Sora, así que cuando me invito a asistir a su partido de Tennis, le dije que sí sin dudarlo, de igual forma en la que había aceptado los partidos pasados, sin importar que el Tennis ni me gustaba, ni le entendía a decir verdad. Estúpidos sentimientos que te hacen hacer cosas que no te gustan.

-¡Estoy segura de que Sora ganara!-Comento Hikari entusiasmada, y no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz, pues si bien recordaba, ella tampoco era la más grande fan del Tennis, ni de ningún otro deporte si mi memoria no me fallaba.

-Claro que ganará, Sora siempre lo hace-Takeru sonreía mientras miraba a mi pequeña hermanita. Tenía que ir aceptando que ese par era un par de tortolos más grande que Miyako y Ken, sin importar lo mucho que me costaba hacerlo, tenía que pararle con mis celos de hermano mayor, además, Hikari ya tenía dieciséis, ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber en lo que se metía. Aunque claro, no podía dejar de ponerle un ojo a Takeru, tampoco se podía aprovechar de mi "bondad".

Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, alguien faltaba, y el hecho de que faltara no era precisamente justo, pues ¡a él le tocaba sufrir conmigo!

-Takeru-Dije mientras le miraba-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-Pregunte mientras lo seguía buscando con la mirada. Definitivamente Ishida no estaba por ningún lado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Me respondió Takaishi levantándose de su asiento-Debería estar aquí-El rubio se comenzó a rascar la nuca, se le notaba bastante confundido, y a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba. Yamato es tan buen amigo de Sora como lo soy yo, así que, cómo este partido era más por ella que por gusto, ya debía haber llegado, e incluso, era capaz de llegar mucho antes que yo.

-Lo buscaré en el baño-Dije decidido. No comprendía dónde más podía estar escondido mi mejor amigo, y me comenzaba a aburrir como ostia, así que tuve que hallar una salida de tal aburrimiento. Tanto el público, como las tarimas, eran muy diferentes a las de los estadios de fútbol. La gente era en su mayoría gente mayor, a pesar de qué las qué competirían eran muchachas. No gritaban, ni tenían sus caras pintadas de manera ridícula como en mis partidos.

Me adentre en el baño de hombres, y como todo lo demás en el estadio, el baño era lujoso, con una salita en la entrada, y espejos y plantitas en cada esquina. ¡Qué fastidio! Sin importar que Sora había cambiado de deporte hacía ya bastante, yo seguía sin entender cómo había cambiado a un deporte que yo considero de ricos y plásticos, cosa que Sora no es. Definitivamente no es una persona plástica, eso yo lo puedo asegurar mejor qué nadie.

Desesperado, me recargué sobre uno de los lavabos de marfil del baño, y lancé un suspiro, antes de continuar en mi búsqueda hacía Yamato. Camine calmado por entre los baños, todos estaban vacíos, excepto uno, y yo reconocería esos tennis Puma dónde fuera. Había reconocido a la pequeña rubiecita que jugaba a las escondidas, y para su mala suerte, la había encontrado.

Conté hasta tres, y después abrí la puerta de madera del baño.

-¡Ahh!-Yamato soltó un gran grito, por lo que yo me comencé a reír cómo hacía mucho no lo hacía-¡Pendejo! ¡Me asustaste Idiota!-El bajista de los "Teenage Wolves" No dejaba de golpearme, y yo no podía parar de reír, hasta me dolía el estómago de tanta risa.

-Lo pude notar-Asegure entre risas, por lo que continuó con su tarea de lastimarme, y ya comenzaba a hacerlo-Ya, ya-Mencione mientras recuperaba el aliento-¡¿Se puede saber que hacías escondido en los baños?-Cuestioné curioso, cuando ya había recuperado mi aliento en su totalidad. La cara de Yamato adoptó un gesto de ¿Miedo?

-No sabes quién es la contrincante de Sora, ¿verdad?-Me preguntó con la misma cara qué solo adoptaba debido a una persona…

-¡No me digas que competirá contra!…-Yamato comenzó a hacer movimientos de afirmación, por lo que supuse que teníamos a la misma persona en la mente-¡Pero ella ni jugaba Tennis!-Afirmé subiendo un poco el tono de voz, pues la verdad es que yo también le temía a… "Eso".

-Para que veas lo que su nivel de obsesión puede lograr-Lancé un suspiro al aire. Ahora yo tampoco quería salir de la seguridad de los baños de hombres en dónde esa loca no podía ingresar. Pero no, mi amor hacía Sora era más grande qué mi temor hacía Jun, de eso estaba más que seguro. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, sí que quería verla.

-Eso explica por qué Daisuke había estado **casi** seco con todos…-Recordé como el Motomiya que comenzaba a creer que era el más normal, apenas y había saludado, y hablado conmigo y Hikari. Seguramente su lunática hermana le había prohibido que hablara con su competencia.

-No puedo creer qué cuando apenas nos habíamos librado de ella, cuándo por fin su trauma hacía mi había terminado, ¡se le ocurrió obsesionarse contigo!-Menciono mientras tomaba asiento en la salita del baño. No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado Jun, y comenzaba a creer que antes de sentir amor por Yamato, o por mí, sentía odio por la misma Sora, pues cuando su época de trauma Yamatista había llegado, aseguraba que Sora era una Zorra que alejaba al rubio de ella, y ahora, que está en el clímax de su época Taitista, asegura lo mismo. ¿Qué culpa tiene la pobre Sora de que la loca de Jun se fije en sus mejores amigos?

-Pobre Sora-Dije al momento en qué también me sentaba-Jun la hace sufrir más a ella qué a nosotros-Aseguré recordando todas las bromas pesadas qué le había plantado a mi amiga pelirroja-¿Sabes qué Yama?-Me levante de golpe mirando con determinación a mi mejor amigo-Tenemos que regresar, demostrarle a Jun que su miedo hacía ella ha finalizado, y sobre todo, apoyar a Sora, demostrándole a Motomiya que la amistad que sentimos hacía Sora es mayor a la obsesión que ella siente por nosotros-Finalicé decidido. Yamato simplemente me miraba incrédulo, y después de unos segundos, se puso de pie igualmente.

-Taichi al rescate de su damisela, me agrada la idea-Yamato sonrío de manera burlesca. Él era el único al que le había admitido mi amor hacía Sora. Digo admitido, pues no era el único qué lo sabía, a veces llegaba a pensar que hasta Sora lo sabía, pues tanto Hikari como Takeru, e incluso Koushiro me habían mencionado que era tan obvio, que mi amor se notaba de aquí, a China. Es más, ¡Hasta Mimi me había preguntado si ya éramos novios! Y eso que ella vive en ¡New York! A ratos me arrepentía de mi cualidad de ser tan… Abierto con mis sentimientos. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre he sido así, siempre.

Ambos salimos del baño, y regresamos a las tribunas. Hikari tenía cara adormilada, al igual que Takeru, y la verdad, los comprendía, ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos, y el partido no había comenzado. Me senté nervioso, ahora el partido parecía aún más interesante, pues quería ver cómo _mi_ Sora le daba una paliza a Jun.

Al fin aparecieron las dos concursantes, y a decir verdad, no pude evitar quedar un "poco" embobado con Sora, pues llevaba sobre sí una diminuta falda verde, junto con una polo blanca. Sus piernas se le veían casi interminables, y bronceadas. Cuándo miré a Jun en cambio, me asuste un tanto, pues tenía su vista fija en mí, y díganme loco pero, hasta me guiño un ojo. Eso era demasiado.

-¡Vamos Sora!-Grite emocionado, más, casi inmediatamente, todos los espectadores me callaron. Tenía que grabarme el hecho de qué me encontraba en un partido de Tennis, no de Fútbol.

Sora volteo a verme, y me regaló una de sus sonrisas, de esas que sólo ella me puede dar. Y entonces sí, comenzó el partido.

Mencione anteriormente que no comprendía muy bien el tennis, ¿cierto? Pues a pesar de que estaba poniendo demasiada atención en el juego, seguía sin comprender; Simplemente daban golpes de un lado al otro sin parar, hasta qué Sora golpeo la pelota muy fuerte, y el golpe ya no lo pudo regresar Jun.

Las personas no gritaron ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se conformaban con aplaudir como focas, por lo que yo tuve que ahogar el grito que iba a dar festejando que Sora había ganado el primer Set, y tuve que aplaudir cómo todos los demás.

Las cosas se pusieron más rendidas después de eso, ya casi no hacían puntos, si no que se regresaban cada golpe, y yo comenzaba a marearme un poco, a decir verdad, pero, iba aprendiendo a apreciar la belleza del deporte blanco, pues, Sora se veía hermosa corriendo de un lado al otro, con sus piernas perfectas y con su cabello tomado en una coleta.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, debido a qué, para nuestra mala suerte, Jun había hecho un punto más, ganando así, el segundo Set.

Genial, este era el Set decisivo, lo que quería decir qué, si el juego había estado reñidísimo hasta ahora, lo estaría aún más ahora que era cosa de vida o muerte.

Sora saco, y cómo lo supuse, las cosas estaban aún más reñidas, tanto así, que hasta yo estaba muriéndome de los nervios, sin importarme que me estaba emocionando por un juego al que dejaba de considerar aburrido. Por algo Roger Federer tenía tantos seguidores, y era tan famoso y millonario. Si el Tennis no fuese interesante, nadie sabría quién era Serena Williams, y yo ya había más que comprendido el chiste de este, que se estaba convirtiendo en una nueva forma de entretenimiento.

Iban 40 a 40, lo que significaba que, la siguiente en hacer un punto, ganaría. Tanto a Sora como a Jun se les notaba exhaustas, y, a pesar del sudor, se me hacía que la colorina se veía preciosa, quizá debido a qué siempre me han gustado las mujeres que daban todo de si cuando practican, o están realizando algo que les gusta, y yo ya había comprendido que Sora amaba el Tennis, pues de no haber sido así, no estaría dejándolo todo en la cancha. Lo mismo que yo hacía yo en el terreno en que jugara fútbol.

Sora dio un remate muy fuerte, yo me emocione pues pensé que ese sería el golpe decisivo, más no, Jun había logrado golpear de vuelta la pequeña pelota, dejándola en un lugar imposible para Sora.

El referí sonó su silbato anunciando el fin del partido. Sora miro el cielo fijamente, se le veía destrozada a mi pobre amiga, así que sin importarme lo que me dijeran o no, me salte la barda que separaba la cancha de las gradas del público, y corrí a su dirección para darle uno de mis abrazos, esos que ella había nombrado cómo mis "Abrazos de Oso".

Me miro con mirada triste, odiaba verla así, odiaba que sufriera.

-Perdí-Susurró con voz entre-cortada, temía que fuera a llorar, le tome delicadamente su barbilla y levanté su mirada hacía la mía. Que ojos tan hermosos tenía, demasiado hermosos cómo para permitir que se empañaran.

-Pero jugaste increíble-Entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, la bese. Otra de las ventajas de no pensar tus acciones antes de hacerlas, pues seguramente, de haberlo pensado, me hubiera arrepentido al último segundo, y no estaría probando los labios de Sora… ¡Alto! ¿Qué estaba haciendo qué?

Al final, intente callar mis pensamientos, y me deje llevar por el momento, disfrutando el sabor de los labios de la persona a la que había amado desde que tengo memoria.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, y le mire sus ojos nuevamente. Me sentí satisfecho, pues ya no había rastro de la tristeza que había sentido momentos antes. Ahora, sólo esperaba que ella no se arrepintiera de mis actos precipitados, al menos, yo no lo hacía.

-Gracias Tai-Me abrazó dulcemente, y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo, tomando el gesto como que no se había arrepentido de mi acto, le comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

De pronto, me llenó un sentimiento de querer matar a mis amigos, pues si bien, todos, y cuando digo **todos** me refiero a **todos** se encontraban aplaudiendo y gritando. Sora se volteó a verlos con las mejillas enrojecidas, y yo con mi peor mirada, más, al final se me quitó, pues, Sora tomo mi cara con sus delicadas manos, y poso sus labios en los míos, y nuevamente, los chicos comenzaron a festejar, más, no me importaba, al final, yo era el que más disfrutaba el momento.

Y ahora sólo me queda decir: ¡Que viva la precipitación!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Ahuuu :) Otro TaiOra! No se por que, pero extrañe leer de esta pareja, hace mucho que no leia uno asi que bueno... Dije, si no hay TaiOras por estos rumbos, ¿Por que no escribir uno? Y bueno, al final esto es lo que salio, y en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Que mas, que mas... La verdad es que me diverti narrando como niño, la unica cosa es que no se si lo hice bien :O Ya lo juzgaran ustedes;)

Agradeceria muchisimo si me dejan un REVIEW en serio que si :)

En fin... Nos estamos leyendo :)

lovelovelove


End file.
